Portal Warp Leaves A Boom
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Just another boring day on Bygone Island... and then a portal just appeared, sucking in everyone. Well nearly enough, as the remaining ones left turn out to be Amy, Sticks, and Knuckles. Things are going to go boom fast... and not in a good way.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day in the seaside village that populated the sandy beach front of Bygone Island, when suddenly a warp portal appeared over the grassland nearby.

"Is... this suppose to happen?" The walrus mother asked while looking for her constantly lost baby.

"No... it's not." Sonic remarked as he rubbed his head, adjusting his brown scarf. "Seems like ol' Egghead is messing around with another one of his inventions."

"I didn't do it this time, honest!" Doctor Eggman exclaimed as he ran from nearby with an adjusted tablet device in his right hand, being in his Eggmobile. "In fact, what this is I suspect is-"

Eggman was not able to finish his sentence as he got sucked into the portal, with everyone else following him as they all screamed, the portal closing off shortly afterwards. Amy, Sticks, and Knuckles

"Oh my! What happened?" Amy gasped as she placed her hands on her face.

Sticks sniffed the ground as she snarled, pulling out her boomerang from underneath her wilderness dress. "Looks like all the folks just disappeared... just like the government would do!"

Knuckles patted Sticks on the head while flexing his muscles. "Relax, guys. I'm sure they went to the other part of the island."

Several minutes later, the three booming mammals would discover that there was no one present on the entire island but them.

"All right, maybe I stand corrected." Knuckles commented as he sheepishly shrugged while grinning.

Sticks rolled her eyes as she folded her arms together in disappointment. "Gee, you think?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Sonic and the villagers (plus Eggman) were teleported to the Click Clock Wood in the spring time, with the boom group confused as the locals looked at them oddly.

"Well, this was a rather weird place to put us." Sonic commented as he stretched his long lanky limbs. "Maybe they'll be some explanation for-"

"Sonic! There you are!" Cried out an alternate version of Amy Rose, who was decked in her usual modern red dress, holding her red and yellow Piko Piko Hammer in her right hand as she dashed towards the blue hedgehog.

Sonic screamed as he began running away, with Amy following closely as they headed into the giant pond, leaving the villagers and Eggman to chat to themselves as they were wondering how they were going to get out of there. Overlooking this from the wooden arch connected to the tree were everyone's favorite bear and bird duo, who were just as confused about the newcomers as they were.

"Guh-huh... I didn't expect them to appear out of nowhere," Banjo responded as he adjusted his yellow shorts.

Kazooie rolled her eyes as she had her red feathery wings on the blue backpack, shaking her head. "Tourists... they'll probably tear this place apart knowing them."


	2. Chapter 2

"So... what do we do now?" Knuckles asked while he was doing push ups on the sand, the trio being outside Sonic's house, with the blue blur not present.

"Well we don't have anyone with a sense of technology to help us... so we'll need to solve this problem ourselves." Amy commented as she picked up a few nuts and bolts.

Sticks growled as she plopped herself on the wooden deck. "Pah! Who needs that junk when there are spies everywhere? Let's just forget about them..."  
Amy gasped in shock as Knuckles stopped doing push ups, the hedgehog and echidna looking oddly at the badger. Sticks noticed the glares she was getting, causing her to freak out.

"...Come on! Why am I the only one with any sense around here?" Sticks snapped as she pulled out her boomerang again.

"Our friends are missing and you insist that we forget them? How could ya? You know what danger they could be in?" Knuckles barked as he violently shook Sticks, chucking her at the volleyball net in rage.

* * *

"I sure hope the others are doing better than me!" Sonic exclaimed as he was still being chased around the Click Clock Wood's spring area by the alternate Amy, dodging her hammer smacks as they raced around the giant tree overlooking the forested area.

"You won't get away from me this time, even if you have those weird bandages!" Amy laughed as she was getting closer to Sonic with her swings, much to his dismay.


End file.
